TLH Locas referencias de Disney
by eltioRob95
Summary: por el día de April fools, algunos personajes de The Loud house en situaciones similares a escenas de peliculas de Disney famosas pequeño one-shot dedicado a AugustoSpiller.


**Tlh Locas referencias a Disney**

*En la oficina del director Huggins*

-¿Lo ven? ¿no lo ven? Oh…

*Rebobina el video*

-¡Ahí! Se mueve, no sé que es lo que ella hace, pero cuando me iba sentar no había una chinche ahí, pero cuando ella se mueve, aparece una chinche en mi asiento ¿coindencia? NO LO CREO!-

*Luan sonriendo y soportando la risa, Rita sentada a su lado sin saber qué decir, el director observando con confusión al maestro*

Director Huggins: ehm… Bernie.

Profesor: No me sermonee *señalando a Luan* esta ratita es una delincuente!

Director Huggins: ya pueden irse señora Loud, disculpe las molestias.

Profesor: ¡La va a dejar ir!? ¡Es culpable! Se nota en su carita de satisfacción ¡Es culpable! ¡culpable! ¡Culpable culpable! ¡No!

* * *

*Rob escalando un árbol.

Ronnie anne: oye ¿eres un vagabundo?

Rob: No, no soy un vagabundo, y estoy ocupado, ya… vete a casa.

Ronnie: ¿Qué dices? No te oigo , te apesta tanto la boca que me dejas sorda

Rob: Traté de ser bueno.

Ronnie: traté de ser bueno.

Rob: estás imitándome

Ronnie: estas imitándome

Rob: Okey

Ronnie: Okey

Rob: eres grosera y esta conservación se acabó.

Ronnie: iris grisiri y isti cinvirsicion si icibi

* * *

_*Lincoln y Lynn como dioses nórdicos, capa, armaduras, y cascos*_ (diosa del trueno, dios del engaño)

Lynn: Lincoln, no puedes asesinar a una raza entera.

Lincoln: ¿por qué no puedo? Haha, vaya vaya Lynn jr ¿de donde apareció ese amor tuyo hacia los gigantes de hielo? ¿Tu? Hahaha, tu misma los masacrarías de una sola mano.

Lynn: ya soy otra.

Lincoln: uh, yo también.

*Golpea a Lynn con su cetro*

Lincoln: ahora enfréntame Lynn.

*La golpea de nuevo mandándola al suelo*

Lincoln: ¡Yo nunca quise el trono! Todo lo que quería era ser tu igual.

Lynn: ¡No pelearé contigo hermano!

Lincoln: no soy tu hermano, NUNCA lo fui.

*Mas tarde , ambos pelean, y terminan fuera del Bifrost, con Lincoln a punto de caer del puente arcoiris*

Lincoln: Lynn!

Lynn:….

Lincoln: hermana por favor.

*Lynn le extiende la mano para ayudar a Lincoln, para su sorpresa, este se desvanece*

Lynn: Oh rayos!.

*Lynn se voltea rápido pero Lincoln logra apuñarla, Lynn cae al suelo herida*

Lincoln: AHAHA *Aparecen más ilusiones de Lincoln a su alrededor*

-AHAHAHAHA

-AHAHAHAHHAA

-HAHAHAHAHAHAH

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lynn: SUFICIENTE!

*Levanta el Mjolnir invocando un relámpago desapareciendo a los Lincolns falsos*

Lincoln: AAHH!

* * *

*Lincoln y Clyde corriendo lejos de la casa*

Clyde: Oye Lincoln ¿estás seguro de dejar a tu familia con esos dos?

Lincoln: descuida Clyde, se saben cuidar.

Mientras en la casa Loud….

-¿Cómo que quedaron atrapados? Intenta girar la cerradura – dijo Rita mientras daba un guiño de ojo a sus 10 hijas quienes reian, la señora Loud tenía la perilla.

-intente girar la cerradura-

-Acá adentro no hay cerradura- dijo Rob quien se encontraba atrapado adentro del armario junto con Saturnino.

-Oooh ¿estas seguro Rob?-

-Muy bien suficiente de esto! díganos donde está el albino incestuoso y quemaremos su casa-

Saturnino: Eh…¿no querrás decir "O" Rob?

-Argh puta ¡de acuerdo! Dígannos donde esta el albino incestuoso *mira a Saturnino* -OOOO quemaremos tu casa-

Lana: bueno , decídete amigo, esa es una confusión crucial.

Rob: Okey, se acabó, Saturnino, derriba esta puerta.

Saturnino: ¿seguro boludo? Es una puerta de caoba hecha a mano Rob

Rob: No me importa bobo! olvídalo, fuera de mi camino, lo haré yo mismo.

_(si entendieron esta referencia, entonces sabrán lo que le pasará después Lol)_

* * *

**Dedicado al colega AugustoSpiller (me hizo muchos dedicados y creo que merece uno mas) y también por el 1 de abril, el día favorito de mi Waifu (Luan Loud) espero que la hayan disfrutado, buen Abril a todos :D**

**hace 10 años era una moda ver disney por la fama que adquirieron sus estrellas. (Demi Lovato y los Jonas brother por Camp rock, Miley cyrus por Hanna montana, haciendo que de forma "magica" todos olvidaran que existía kimposible y Maggie una mosca con onda Lol)**

**Hace 10 años, Disney compra los personajes de Marvel.**


End file.
